Butterfly
by Kami-Sama 2.0
Summary: What if/No podía escuchar nada fuera de los latidos de mi corazón, todas mis energías estaban puestas en respirar y aprisionar sus hombros con mis manos temblorosas-One-shot/Lemmon/Soul&Maka.


**Disclaimer:** **E**jem. Soul Eater no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Atsushi Okubo-sama. Y aceptémoslo nunca me darán la custodia de Soul...

**Summary: ****N**o podía escuchar nada fuera de los latidos de mi corazón, todas mis energías estaban puestas en respirar y aprisionar sus hombros con mis manos temblorosas. One-shot. S x M. Lemmon

**Nota: ****P**or favor antes de leer mire el rating.

* * *

**Butterfly**

_«__**E**__xquisito y __**a**__dictivo, __**v**__iene __**a**__tado a __**t**__ú __**n**__ombre, ¿__**L**__o __**s**__abias?»_

**.**

**E**staba releyendo tranquilamente uno de mis libros favoritos.—_Sueños de una noche de verano_— siempre lograba apartarme de la rutina, poner algo de color a un día, que si bien no fue del todo aburrido, era tan común y corriente, como tantos otros.

Mire de soslayo el reloj y suspire. Me percate de que la televisión estaba apagada y al igual que el videojuego de voces chillonas, estaban abandonados en un rincón.

Algo andaba muy mal aquí.

_¿Dónde estaba...?_

Baje el libro de una forma pausada, sin poder salir del _shock_ que la imagen ante mí me provocaba. No tuve nada que decir, hasta que los ojos de la extraña y fascinante criatura se posaron en los míos...

— ¿Qué miras tanto? —cuestiono él algo nervioso.

Sin contestar. Deje el libro sobre el sofá, y camine de forma mecánica hasta él, sin poder apartar sus ojos de los míos en ningún momento. Atravesé la sala procurando no tropezar con mis propios pies.

El mundo entero estaba a punto de venirse a bajo. _..._

— ¿S-Soul? —Balbuce con la garganta seca, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por mi mejilla— ¿De... de donde sacaste, _eso_? —apunte el objeto sobre su regazo, y un agudo dolor en mi estomago, comenzaba a paralizarme.

Soul sonrió ampliamente, mientras una de sus cejas se levantaba en un gesto arrogante.

— ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a_ esto_? —carcajeo él, mientras sus ojos escarbaban sin vergüenza alguna dentro de los míos. —Un libro. Que me parece... Tú ya leíste... ¿Me equivoco?

Dios... no...

¡No! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no...!

¡No!

¡¿Por qué?

Trague saliva, mientras el aire se esfumaba de mis pulmones y las palabras se trababan en mi garganta. Sus dedos jugueteaban con la tapa del libro, repasando el titulo y su sonrisa se ensanchaba al verme cambiar de color.

¿¡Que debía decirle! ¿¡Que debía hacer!

¿Negarlo? ¿Aceptarlo? ¿Huir? ¿Llorar? ¿Reír? ¿O Golpearlo?

_Olvídalo Maka, nada de lo que digas sonara real._

—Y-Yo... T-Tú... el libro... tú no tienes derecho a... —

—Dime, ¿Qué parte te gusto más? —Soul alzo la vista hacia mi y me sonrió inocente—Vamos Maka, _Dímelo_... ¿Cómo sabes si a mi también me gusto? —el sofá chirreo un poco, cuando él se puso a mi altura, dejando el libro en su lugar.

Las manecillas del reloj, avanzaban de una forma casi imperceptible para mí, el tiempo en aquella sala parecía haberse detenido por completo. Todo parecía tan común, rutinario y normal.

Pero no lo era.

Soul se acerco a mi rostro de tal manera, que su aliento tibio rozaba mi rostro en una caricia sutil. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma muy extraña, en ellos había algo, una actitud, un sentimiento tal vez, algo que yo nunca había visto en él, hasta hoy.

Sujeto mi brazo con fuerzas, atrayendo mi cuerpo hasta el suyo.

—Me gusta _este_ libro—su voz se hizo cada vez más suave y su rostro estaba cada vez más cerca. Pronto no había separación. Sus labios rozaron mi mandíbula y sus manos sostenían mi cadera con la fuerza suficiente, como para impedirme correr.

¡¿Qué mierda significaba _esto_?

— ¿¡QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS...! —Las miles de palabrotas, fueron acalladas rápidamente por sus labios. — ¡¿Mmmm..? ¡Nnnnmmm!—comencé a negar con la cabeza, lo más rápido que pude. Pero, él fue más veloz y sostuvo mi rostro con ambas manos.

Mi cuerpo chocaba contra la pared, y _su _cuerpo, estaba posesionado con fuerzas sobre el mió. Cerré los ojos y fruncí el entrecejo. Poco a poco, sus labios se volvieron exigentes y comenzaron a moverse contra los míos, buscando respuesta, cosa que mi mente se negaba rotundamente a hacer, pero que mi cuerpo, no obedeció cuando él lamió mis labios.

Contra todo pronostico, accedí a la entrada de su lengua. Era la primera vez que alguien me besaba de esta forma... Corrección, es la primera vez que beso a alguien. ¡Este bastardo, esta robando mi primer beso! ¡Y mierda no seré yo quien lo detenga!

El contacto de su boca contra la mía, era desesperada. Introduciendo su lengua, jugando con la mía, moviendo sus labios sin descanso. Mientras yo quedaba casi sin oxigeno, con el rostro ardiendo y mis dedos sosteniendo su cabello. Yo intentaba de una forma inocente, poco experimentada y brusca devolver en parte sus besos. Cosa que no hacia muy bien...

Él se separo de mí y sentí miedo de haber hecho algo mal....

—Joder Maka, ¿Quieres romperme los labios? —pregunto él, mirándome con dulzura.

Rodé mis ojos—Yo... ¿N-No te gusta como beso?—cuestione nerviosa.

Él asintió. —Me gustan tus besos...— y rió bajito para mí.

Empujándome más contra la pared, volvió a besarme, pero esta vez sin siquiera un poco de inocencia y dulzura. Sus manos frías comenzaron a descender, desde mi rostro hasta mi espalda, acariciando con suavidad todo el trayecto, incluso el centro de mi dorso. Con cuidado y sin romper nunca el beso. Su mano se introdujo por mi blusa. Sus fríos dedos trazaron círculos en mi calida espalda, ocasionándome un escalofrió que me hizo estremecer.

No podía escuchar nada fuera de los latidos de mi corazón, todas mis energías estaban puestas en respirar y aprisionar sus hombros con mis manos temblorosas.

Sus manos tiraron de mi camisa, yo tire de vuelta y levante las manos cuando él me la saco. Luego hizo lo propio con su playera. Y me agité de pies a cabeza, cuando mis pezones se endurecieron. La ventana estaba abierta y hacia frío.

Sus labios dejaron mi boca, para bajar hasta mi cuello. Besándolo y saboreándolo con la punta de su lengua, mis manos aprisionaron su cuello impidiendo que él se separara siquiera un poco de mi. Mordisque mis labios, intentando con todas mis fuerzas que los gemidos y gritos de placer no se escaparan.

_¡¿Estoy soñando otra vez? ¡¿Por qué no despierto? ¡Pellízquenme!_

No lo resistí un segundo más, al momento en que sus filosos dientes mordisquearon mi pezón. Mi cabeza tubo un momento de lucidez, el aquí, el donde y el ahora.

—¡Ah! S-Soul... aquí no—gemí mientras las consonantes se desprendían de mis labios. Soul, se hizo el sordo, mientras lamía mi pezón. _¿Como decirle que no?_

Me sostuvo entre sus brazos, elevándome del suelo. Elevo su mirada hasta encontrarse con la mía, y la imagen de un pequeño hilillo de baba cayendo de entre sus maltratados labios se hacia tan erótica... Me sonroje de pies a cabeza cuando esa palabra apareció en mi cabeza.

—Butterfly—gimió él en mi oído. Diablos... Él _sí_ había leído el libro. Mi libro. ¡Soul firmo su sentencia de muerte! ¡No solo se metió a escondidas a _mi_ habitación si no que robo mis cosas!

Mi sed de venganza se fue al carajo en el momento en el que mi cuerpo choco con algo solidó. Él volvió a elevarme del suelo, hasta sentarme sobre un objeto frió. Era... la mesa. Me ruborice aun más, al imaginar lo que esto significaba...

Él volvió a besarme impaciente, mientras yo le respondía dudosa. ¿Cómo diablos comería aquí después de esto? Todas las cosas dejaron de ser importantes cuando Soul introdujo una de sus manos en mi falda. Trague saliva mientras él me tiraba contra la mesa. Estaba recostada sobre la misma, y él sonreía triunfante al notar que yo ya no ponía resistencia alguna.

La parte inferior de mi cuerpo colgaba de la mesa. Mientras mis entrañas ardían y mis cabellos se erizaban al sentir su roce subir hasta mis muslos. Aspire lentamente intentando normalizar mi pulso. Clave mis uñas en su fuerte y amplia espalda, Soul gruño complacido.

Sus dedos tocaron la húmeda tela de mis bragas lentamente, torturándome como nadie nunca lo había hecho. Mi cuerpo se arqueo debido al placer, mientras mi pecho se contraía y mis manos tiritaban. Soul gimió en mi oído mientras sus dedos se introducían en la tela.

—Soul—gemí, sabiendo que le gustaba— Soul. Más...

Soul introdujo dos de sus dedos con toda la fuerza posible, jugueteando con mi intimidad, oprimiendo cada centímetro húmedo. Al instante que mi cuerpo palpitaba de placer.

— _¿Le gusta así a mi Meister?_ —su voz pregunto en mi oído, para luego morder mi cartílago.

Mi patética respuesta fue un gemido.

Gritaba de goce, no me reconocía, dentro de aquellos parámetros tan extraños, solo podía gemir y desquitarme con la espalda de Soul.

Pronto mi cuerpo se contrajo por completo, seguido de un largo gemido y un suspiro que relajo mis músculos.

Ni siquiera note cuando los pantalones de Soul y mi falda estuvieron fuera de juego. Tampoco me importo.

Abrace su cuerpo lo más fuerte que pude.

—Tranquila... —murmuro él acariciando mi mejilla. — Estoy contigo ¿recuerdas?

Asentí con la cabeza y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Esperando sentir un dolor horrible. Cosa que no sucedió. Él beso mis labios con dulzura e incondicionalidad. Jamás él se había mostrado tan débil entre mis brazos, este pensamiento ocasiono que mi estomago se llenara de mariposas y mi mente se nublara.

Y allí fue cuando una punzada destrozo todo el deseo y la pasión de mi cuerpo...

Me queje débilmente, mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza que antes. Tire de sus cabellos e incluso rasgue su espalda con todas mis fuerzas. Él solo acariciaba mi cabeza, casi sin moverse.

Lentamente el dolor fue haciéndose moderadamente más soportable, cosa que él noto y de esta forma comenzó a introducirse con suavidad, embistiendo una y otra vez.

Pronto todo el dolor se desvaneció. Incluso acompasaba sus embestidas con mis caderas, moviéndonos al ritmo de una danza hipnótica.

—S-Soul—me queje—más rápido.

Él sonrió satisfecho por mi respuesta.

* * *

**E**ntre abrí los ojos con profusa dificultad.

Estaba entre los brazos de Soul. Él me cargaba con cuidado, mientras caminaba por el pasillo del departamento.

— ¿Dónde vamos? —pregunte exhausta.

—A dormir tontita—él rió con suavidad—vamos a mi cuarto.

Yo reaccione.

— ¡¿Por qué no puedo dormir en mi cuarto?—le grite enojada.

— ¡Dios santo! ¡¿Siempre eres tan molesta? —Él se giro hasta su habitación y abrió la puerta con su torso— ¿Es que tenemos que tener sexo para que te calles un rato? —seguido de esto comenzó a reír burlón.

Me sonroje como nunca...

— ¿¡Ugh! ¡Bájame! —Comencé a patearlo y a moverme en todas direcciones— ¡Bájame te digo! ¡Te lo ordeno! ¡Bájame carajo!

—Como quieras...—soltó mi cuerpo y caí de manera brusca contra su cama.

Al rozar las tibias colchas deje de resistirme, estaba muy cansada como para seguir peleándome con él.

—Mañana me las pagas... —le gruñí, mientras me cubría con sus sabanas.

Él se recostó del otro lado y se cubrió hasta la cabeza. Pronto mis parpados cayeron y una sonrisa débil se formo en mis labios.

Estaba olvidando algo...

—Si quieres que duerma en tú cuarto. Dormiré yo sola en_ tu_ cama. Puedes dormir en el piso si lo deseas...—con mi pie empuje su espalda, haciendo que cayera al piso. Al no escuchar reclamo, decidí mirar que pasaba...

Él dormía felizmente en el piso.

Sonreí. Bien, este era su castigo por haber robado mi _librito especial..._

* * *

XD **C**hicos...

¿**Y** bien? ¿Qué tal quedo? Tengo que defenderme! xD Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo así. Llamémoslo ensayo para mi otro fic que necesita estos contenidos... xD

**P**or cierto: Em... butterfly..._algo_ no recuerdo el titulo completo xD es una posición... ejem... sobre una superficie plana... -//////-U

¿**Q**uedo tan mal para ser mi primer lemon?

**S**e aceptan críticas _constructivas. _Dejen algo para mí, que estaba tan nerviosa al escribir esto xD

;_; ¿Un review para que no se rompa mi corazoncito?


End file.
